More particularly, the invention relates to an electrically powered cycle comprising:                a frame having a saddle,        at least one rear wheel rotatably mounted on the frame,        a front wheel rotatably mounted on a fork integral to a handlebar, the front wheel defining a direction of advancement of the cycle, the handlebar having a central portion hinged to the frame and two lateral arms with handles,        a removable rechargeable battery having a flattened shape and comprising:                    first and second main faces defining a thickness of the battery between them,            two opposing first sides,            two opposing second sides,                        a receptacle for receiving said battery and connecting it electrically, the receptacle being on the central portion of the handlebar, the receptacle comprising two parallel lateral flanges facing one another, extending along the direction of advancement of the cycle between a back end and a front end, the receptacle being open at the front end of the lateral flanges, the receptacle being shaped to permit slotting the first sides of the battery by sliding the battery rearward on the lateral flanges of the receptacle starting from the front end of said lateral flanges, the receptacle being shaped to limit the rearward sliding of the battery when said battery is engaged in the receptacle, and the receptacle being shaped so that a user seated on the saddle can see at least part of the battery when said battery is engaged in said receptacle.        
Document GB2419459A discloses an example of such a cycle, where the receptacle is substantially horizontal and is closed at the back end of the lateral flanges, said back end being provided with an electrical connector which allows connecting the battery.